gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Missions dans GTA Liberty City Stories
Lʼintrigue de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories avance grâce à des missions proposées au joueur par différents personnages, sur les trois îles de Liberty City. Voici une liste de ces missions. Missions principales Portland Introduction = * « Introduction » |-| Vincenzo Cilli = * « Home Sweet Home » * « Slacker » * « Dealing Revenge » * « Snuff » * « Smash and Grab » * « Hot Wheels » |-| Joseph Daniel O'Toole = * « Bone Voyeur! » * « Don in 60 Seconds » * « A Volatile Situation » * « Blow Up ‘Dolls’ » |-| Ma Cipriani = * « Snappy Dresser » * « Big Rumble in Little China » * « Grease Sucho » * « Dead Meat » * « No Son of Mine » |-| Salvatore Leone = * « The Offer » * « Ho Selecta! » * « Frighteners » * « Rollercoaster Ride » |-| Maria Latore = * « Shop 'til you Strop » * « Taken for a Ride » * « Booby Prize » * « Biker Heat » * « Overdose of Trouble » |-| Salvatore Leone = * « Contra-Banned » |-| Joseph Daniel O'Toole = * « Salvatore's Salvation » * « The Guns of Leone » * « Calm Before the Storm » * « The Made Man » |-| Vincenzo Cilli = * « The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade » |-| Salvatore Leone = * « Sindacco Sabotage » * « The Trouble With Triads » * « Driving Mr. Leone » Staunton Island Salvatore Leone = * « A Walk in the Park » * « Making Toni » |-| Donald Love = * « The Morgue Party Candidate » * « Steering the Vote » * « Cam-Pain » * « Friggin' the Riggin' » * « Love & Bullets » * « Counterfeit Count » |-| Salvatore Leone = * « Caught In The Act » * « Search and Rescue » * « Taking the Peace » * « Shoot the Messenger » |-| Leon McAffrey = * « Sayonara Sindaccos » * « The Whole 9 Yardies » * « Crazy '69' * « Night of the Livid Dreads » * « Munitions Dump » |-| Ned Burner = * « L.C. Confidential » * « The Passion of the Heist » * « Karmageddon » * « False Idols » |-| Donald Love = * « Love on the Rocks » Shoreside Vale Salvatore Leone = * « Rough Justice » * « Dead Reckoning » * « Shogun Showdown » |-| Donald Love = * « Panlantic Land Grab » * « Stop the Press » * « Morgue Party Resurrection » Retour sur Staunton Island Toshiko Kasen = * « More Deadly Than the Male » * « Cash Clash » * « A Date With Death » * « Cash In Kazuki's Chips» Retour à Shoreside Vale 8-Ball = * « No Money, Mo' Problems » * « Bringing the House Down » |-| Donald Love = * « Love on the Run » |-| Salvatore Leone = * « The Shoreside Redemption » Retour à Portland Salvatore Leone = * « The Sicilian Gambit » Missions secondaires Portland *« Noodle Punk » *« Trash Dash » *« Scrapyard Challenge » *« RC Triad Take-Down » *« Thrashin' RC » *« 9mm Mayhem » *« Scooter Shooter » *« Bumps and Grinds » *« Wong Side of the Tracks » *« Car Salesman » *« Low Rider Rumble » *Mission secondaire pour les Avenging Angels *« Red Light Racing » *« SlashTV » Staunton Island *« Car-azy Car Give Away » *« Ragin' RC » *« Bike Salesman » *« Trash Dash » *Mission secondaire pour les Avenging Angels *« Torrington TT » *« Deimos Dash » *« Go Go Faggio » *« Well Snacked Pizza » *« Karmageddon » Shoreside Vale *« Chasin' RC » *« See the Sight Before Your Flight » *« AWOL Angel » *« Gangsta GP » *« Wi-Cheetah Run » *Mission secondaire pour les Avenging Angels *« Trash Dash » Autre *« Ambulance » *« Autodéfense » *« Pompier » *« Taxi » Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:GTA Liberty City Stories Catégorie:Missions dans GTA Liberty City Stories